Hey Pretty Girl
by svuaddict4015
Summary: Song-Fic One-Shot! E/O! My first song-fic so please be nice! Leave a review to let me know how I did! Song: Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore.


"El." "Elliot" "STABLER" Fin called to a spaced out Elliot Stabler.

"Huh?" Elliot asked snapping back to reality.

"You need to stop staring man. You're gonna creep her out." Fin joked.

"It's Olivia, Fin. I'm not gonna creep her out." Elliot said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Go talk to her man!" Fin said as he playfully punched his co-worker.

"Nah. I'm waiting till she looks over." Elliot said awkwardly.

"That would make your day, huh?" Fin joked.

"Yeah..." Elliot said quietly.

_Hey, pretty girl, won't you look my way  
_

_Love's in the air tonight  
_

_Bet you make this ol' boy's day  
_

_Hey, pretty girl, won't you look my way._

Elliot slowly made his way over to the table Olivia Benson was seated at. As he got closer, his heart beat got faster. 'She's so gorgeous' he thought.

"Hey Liv." He said once he arrived.

"Hey El. What's up?" Olivia asked as she set down her drink.

"I was, uh, wondering if you maybe wanted to, um...dance with me?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Um...sure." Olivia said as she got up.

Elliot held out his hand. Once Olivia took it, he led her to the dance floor. As soon as they stepped foot onto the wooden surface, a slow song began to play. The two detectives looked at each other until Olivia slowly snaked her arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot eventually followed by putting his hands on her hips. The feel of her skin made him shiver. They locked eyes and began to sway to the music. After the song ended, neither one wanted to let go so they kept dancing. Song after song, they danced and danced. Olivia ended up with her head on Elliot's shoulder and Elliot resting his head on hers.

_Hey, pretty girl, can I have this dance  
_

_And the next one after that  
_

_Gonna make your mind there's a real good chance  
_

_Hey, pretty girl, can I have this dance_

"Hey El." Olivia said as they were walking out of the bar.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked as he held the door for her.

"I was wondering. Do you wanna, um, come to my place for a little and watch a movie or something?" Olivia asked looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." Elliot said trying to hide his excitement.

The walk to Olivia's apartment started out at a comfortable silence. Halfway there it started to rain. Elliot took his jacket off and wrapped it around her before they ran toward the apartment. Once safely in the apartment, Olivia went into her room to change. 5 minutes later, she came out of her room in yoga pants, tank top, and her hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Here this is sweatpants and shirt that are over sized that will fit you. Feel free to use the shower." She said as she handed him the outfit.

"Thanks." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing the outfit.

"The dryer already has my clothes in it. Just throw yours in and hit the button." Olivia instructed him.

"Thanks housewife." Elliot joked.

Olivia sent him a glare before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What are we watching?" Elliot asked as he sat down next to Olivia on the couch.

"The Fault in Our Stars" Olivia said with a grin.

Throughout the movie, Elliot kept inching closer to Olivia and she eventually ended up snuggling against him. An hour and a half into the movie, Elliot looked down at Olivia and noticed that she was asleep. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over them. He turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. 'This feels so right.' He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_Hey, pretty girl, it feels so right  
_

_Just like it's meant to be  
_

_All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
_

_Hey, pretty girl, it feels so right_

Life's a lonely, winding ride  


_Better have the right one by your side  
_

_Happiness don't drag its feet  
_

_Time moves faster than you think  
_

"Hey babe! You ready?" Elliot called from the living room.

"Yeah! Be right out!" Olivia called back.

"Ok I'm ready." Olivia said as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" Elliot asked.

"Yep." Olivia said.

The car ride was quiet and Elliot could tell that Olivia was nervous about meeting his family.

"You ok, honey?" Elliot asked as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What if they don't like me?" Olivia blurted out.

"Honey! They're gonna love you! Especially my mom! Trust me." Elliot said before leaning over the console and giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"I hope you're right." Olivia said as she got out of the car.

"Aren't I always." Elliot replied with a cocky grin.

Elliot grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and made their way up the snowy path.

"Uncle Ewiot!" Called a little voice as he opened the door. Elliot barely had time to put the luggage down before the small child collided with his legs.

"Hey little dude!" Elliot said as he picked up the 3 year old.

"Who's dat?" The little boy asked as he pointed to Olivia.

"That is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia, this is Camden, my nephew." Elliot introduced the two.

"Hi Owivia." Camden said waving to her.

"Hi Camden." Olivia said waving back.

"Elliot! You're here! Hey guys! Elliot's here." A woman about Olivia's height with blonde hair called as she met them at the front door.

"Sarah, this is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia, this is my sister, Sarah." Elliot said.

"It nice to meet you, Sarah." Olivia said with an outstretched hand.

"Oh sweetie. We don't do handshakes." Sarah said.

"Huh?" Olivia asked confused. Sarah leaned forward and gave Olivia a hug.

"Hugs are for family." Sarah said when she pulled away.

Just then, a tall dark haired man walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Camden screamed reaching out his arms.

"Hey JT." Elliot said as he passed over the little boy.

"Elliot! What's up bro!" JT said as he and Elliot did a fancy handshake.

"Hi to you too." Elliot said.

"And who is this fine looking lady?" JT asked as he spotted Olivia.

"JT!" Sarah scolded.

"No it's fine. I'm Olivia. Elliot's girlfriend." Olivia said shyly.

"I'm Jake Tyler. JT for short." JT said.

"He's my husband." Sarah explained further.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Olivia said with a smile.

"Mom! Elliot's here!" Sarah called as she walked out of the room with Camden in her arms. A few seconds later, an older woman walked toward the entrance.

"That's not MY Elliot is it?" She asked with a smile.

"Hi mom" Elliot said as he hugged his mother. Elliot's mother placed kissed all over his cheeks. "Mom!" Elliot complained.

"What?" His mother asked.

"I'm too old for that!" Elliot said as he wiped his face.

"You are never too old for that!" The woman replied.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Olivia. Olivia, this my mother, Bernadette." Elliot said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Olivia said.

"Oh quit with the 'ma'am' nonsense! Call my Bernie!" Bernie said as she gave Olivia a hug.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Bernie." Olivia said once they parted.

Throughout the rest of the day Olivia was introduced to the rest of the Stabler family. Eric, Elliot's younger brother, his wife, Emily, and their 4 year old daughter, Megan. Then there was Sarah, JT, Camden, and their five month old daughter Payton. Lastly, Elliot's oldest sister, Erin. Her husband, Zach and their four kids; Aaron who is seven; Katie who is five; and twins Kevin and Alyssa who are three. She also met Elliot's dad, Richard.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I think I'm ready to hit the hay." Olivia said as she stood up from her spot on the couch. Everybody else agreed and filtered to their designated rooms.

"Hey mom, what room do we get?" Elliot asked his mother.

"Your old room of course." His mother answered.

"Mom. That bed is too small for the both of us." Elliot stated.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Olivia offered.

"No you won't!" Bernie said. "Elliot, you will sleep on the couch and you darling" she said turning to Olivia, "will sleep in Elliot's old room." She finished.

"Well I'll see you in the morning sweetie." Olivia said, turning to Elliot.

"I'll miss you." He said as he weaves his arms around her waist.

"I'll miss you more." Olivia countered before leaning up to kiss him.

"Ok love birds! Time for bed! Tomorrow is Christmas!" Bernie said.

Olivia made her way to the bedroom while Elliot got comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Elliot."

"Yeah mom?" Elliot asked sleepily.

"I like her! She's a keeper!" Bernie said.

"I know." Elliot said smiling

_Hey, pretty girl, I wanna take you home  
_

_My mama's gonna love you  
_

_She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know  
_

_Hey, pretty girl, I wanna take you home_

"Do you, Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to hold. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked the groom.

"I do" Elliot said, looking into Olivia's eyes.

"Do you, Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher then asked Olivia.

"I do" Olivia said with misty eyes.

"So by the power invested in me and the state of New York, I gladly pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. Elliot cupped Olivia's face with both of his hand and slowly leaned in to place a passionate kiss on her soft lips.

_1 Year Later_

Elliot and Olivia Stabler stood in their yard looking at their half built house. Olivia's hand was resting on her 5 month baby bump.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Olivia asked her husband.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, confused.

"The house. Do think you it's what we need?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I do. With this little one on the way, we definitely need the room." Elliot said.

"We should plant some apple trees." Olivia said.

"And why is that?" Elliot asked as he chuckled.

"I've always wanted an apple tree." Olivia said happily.

"Then apple trees it is." Elliot said before kissing his wife.

_Hey, pretty girl, let's build some dreams  
_

_A house on a piece of land  
_

_Plant some roots and some apple trees  
_

_Hey, pretty girl, let's build some dreams_

"Ah!" Olivia grunted as another contraction made its way through her body.

"Come on baby, breathe." Elliot coached his wife.

"What do you think I'm doing!" Olivia spat through gritted teeth.

"Ok Mrs. Stabler, I'm going to check you to see how far you are." The doctor said. "10 centimeters. Looks like we're ready." The doctor informed the mother to be.

"It's time baby. Are you ready to be a mom?" Elliot asked.

"I've been ready since I passed my due date, TWO WEEKS AGO!" Olivia screamed as another contraction hit her.

"You can do this baby. Deep breathes." Elliot said.

"Okay Olivia, next contraction I need you to give me a big push and hold it as long as you can, ok?" Dr. Lean said.

It didn't take long before Olivia felt another contraction and began to push.

"Push baby. Come on, you can do it." Elliot encouraged his wife.

"Shut UP!" Olivia spat as she took a breath.

"The head is crowning. Next push should bring the head all the way out." The doctor said.

"Oh god!" Olivia grunted as she began to push again.

"Come on baby. Keep going." Elliot kept coaching.

"Ok Olivia. The head is out. Take a breather." Dr. Lean said.

"You're doing great, baby." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia's sweaty forehead.

"Fuuu-" Olivia screamed as she felt another contraction.

"Push, Olivia!" Dr. Lean instructed.

Olivia grabbed Elliot by the collar and pulled his face down to hers as she pushed.

"I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed as the shoulders emerged. She threw her head back as a wave of relief ran over her body. She heard a cry and tears immediately filled her eyes.

"It's a girl!" The doctor called out.

"A girl" Elliot repeated before the doctor handed him scissors to cut the cord. After the cord was cut, the baby was laid on Olivia's chest.

"She's beautiful, El." Olivia said in awe.

"Just like you." Elliot said looking down at his wife and daughter.

"I didn't mean what I said." Olivia said apologetically.

"I know baby." Elliot said before giving his wife a kiss. Elliot looked down at his daughter and was met with wide open eyes staring back at him.

"She has your eyes." He said as he ran his thumb over the baby's soft cheek.

"She does doesn't she." Olivia said looking at her daughter.

_Hey, pretty girl, you did so good_

_Our baby's got your eyes  
_

_And a fighter's heart like I knew she would  
_

_Hey, pretty girl, you did so good_

45 year old Kaitlyn Stabler-Reid walked into her father's hospital room with her 10 year old son griping her hand.

"Kaitlyn." 75 year old Olivia said when she saw her daughter walk through the door.

"Grandma!" The little boy said excitedly.

"Hey Noah! How's my favorite grandson?" Olivia asked as she carefully placed the boy on her lap.

"I'm your only grandson, grandma!" Noah said with a laugh.

"Kaitlyn?" A hoarse voice said from the hospital bed.

"Yeah. I'm here, dad." Kaitlyn said as she walked over to the hospital bed.

"Where's Hannah?" 80 year old Elliot Stabler asked just above a whisper.

"She's at her friend's house. Spencer is bringing her later." Kaitlyn told her father.

"Looks like you've got a party going on in here Mr. Stabler." A nurse said as she walked in the room.

"How many times, Nancy, do I have to tell you to call me Elliot." Elliot choked out before he started coughing harshly.

"Dad take a breath and stop talking." Kaitlyn told her father as tears welled in her eyes.

"Mrs. Stabler, can I see you in the hall, please." The nurse asked with a sad expression.

Olivia got up as fast as her old body would allow her and she followed the nurse into the hallway.

"What is it Nancy?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"There's no easy way to say this." Nancy said slowly.

"What is it?" Olivia asked again.

"He doesn't have much longer...I'd give him 2 hours." Nancy said to the elderly woman.

"I figured he didn't have long..he's gotten worse." Olivia said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I will tell all the nurses to stay out of the room for the time being so you can say your goodbyes." Nancy said.

"Thank you." Olivia said before walking back into the room. Noah was sitting at the end of the bed as he told Elliot a story.

"Kaitlyn...come here for a second sweetie." Olivia said as she made her way back into the hallway.

"What is it mom?" Kaitlyn asked her mother.

"You need to call Spencer and tell him to bring Hannah over now..Nancy said he only has about 2 hours." Olivia said as more tears spilled down her face.

"I'll go call him now." Kaitlyn said quietly as she walked away. "He'll be here in 20." Kaitlyn said as she reentered the room. 20 minutes later, 16 year old Hannah Reid and her father walked through the door.

"Grandpa." Hannah said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey sweet pea." Elliot said quietly.

Spencer went and sat next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to thank him." Elliot choked out 10 minutes later.

"Thank who dad?" Kaitlyn asked as she stood up and stood next to her father's bed with her mother on the other side.

"God." Elliot whispered.

"Why baby?" Olivia asked her husband.

"I need to thank him for giving me a pretty little girl and a beautiful wife." Elliot said slowly closing his eyes.

"I love you, baby." Olivia said through tears.

"No! Grandpa! Wake up! Please!" Hannah and Noah said.

"I love you guys." Elliot said before the room filled with a constant beep and the line appeared on the monitor.

"I love you too, daddy." Kaitlyn choked out through her tears.

_Hey, pretty girl, when I see the Light_

_When it's my time to go  
_

_I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life  
_

_A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife_


End file.
